


Last Fight

by Lululablette



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: (?), Amnesia, Blood and Gore, Graphic Description, Paralysis, Vomiting, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululablette/pseuds/Lululablette
Summary: Zib's last seconds aren't the most pleasant.Posted for the Invader Zim Week of 2020. Day 1: ANGST or fluff.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Last Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of proof read before posting, but I wrote this in one hour or so, I just went with what came to mind, this is pure raw angst. Hope you enjoy this suffering Roach boy

Zib had let his guard down for one second. Just one single tic in his whole life. Zim had jumped on his back digging his nasty sharp claws on his head. The razors dug between the skin and the PAK, some blood trickling down Zib's neck. The PAK reacted before the owner, a single mechanical leg swinging at the assaulter, scratching and trying to blind him, aiming directly at the face. The second PAK leg joining right after, when Zim showed no sign of stopping.

Zim shrieked, freeing one of his hand to cover his face. He lost some of his balance, and his left leg pressied harder around Zib's neck.

"GET OFF." Zib yelled, tugging on Zim's persistant hand, in vain. He didn't notice Dib running toward him, with a piece of scrap metal in his hands. The teen swung the makeshift bat at full speed, hitting Zib's stomach hard. Zib let out a strangled noise, and then screamed. He fell on the ground, face first. The intense pain on his stomach made it harder for him to breathe. His PAK informed him his organs were mostly intact.

"Dib worm! Help me out!" Zim shouted. He decided to use his two arms, restraining the PAK legs attacking him. Dib was quickly at his side, digging his fingers back where Zim already pierced the skin.

Zib thrashed under them, starting to roll on the side. Zim reacted quickly, his own PAK legs pinning the anomaly to the ground by his clothing. With the hectic movement, one PAK leg missed the sleeve and planted itself directly in Zib's forearm. Zib's eyes rolled back in pain, a strained, almost silent shout coming out of his mouth, overwhelmed by the sharp pain. He coughed some more. Zim's leg was still trapped under his neck, and with the alien sitting on his shoulder, he couldn't breathe. He could only writhe in pain when Dib's finger finally pulled on the PAK. The latches snapped, breaking under the strain, with Dib cutting almost all of his fingers on the sharp metal parts. The PAK overheated, sending one last bit of alarming informations to the owner.

Zib gasped, whole body tensing, before falling, limp. The PAK turned off, and Dib quickly threw it out of reach, the heat of the device starting to eat away the skin on his fingers. The alien slowly removed his leg from under Zib, retracting his PAK legs as well. A squelchy sound made him gag, and he finally noticed the bloodied arm. He cringed and gagged at the smell of blood. He circled around the body, carefully.

Dib was crawling toward the smoking PAK. Some bits of skin and hair were still attached to the claws. With the piece of metal from earlier, he poked at the legs, leaning down for more inspections. 

Short after, he heard Zim yelp. "ALIVE! You're still- AUGH-" Dib turned around, watching as Zim got pulled down, hands grabbing his ankles. Zim fell down next to Zib, and kicked him in the face, until the other let go.

Zim dragged himself toward Dib, a panicked look in his eyes. They both starred as Zib tried to pull himself up, panting and gasping. His broken arm bent at an awkward angle, but he didn't seem to realise it. His face was pale, and covered in sweat.

"Give… Back." He rasped. Some saliva dribbled down his mouth and chin. Zim made a gagging noise at that. Dib grabbed the still hot PAK, choosing to ignore the burning pain. No way.

"What the fuck how is he still alive? I thought those things were what kept you breathing, shouldn't removing it just kill him?" Dib whispered yell at Zim, scooting away from Zib.

Zim shook his head. He looked at Zib and then at the PAK, and finally starred at Dib with his beady pink eyes. Something clicked. "He's not Irken, removing it will only slow him down."

Zib wailed on the ground. The place where the PAK had been was just oozing with blood, running down his neck, chin and around his eyes. Dib noted that he wasn't crying at all. Zib's face contorted, closing his mouth mid-yell. Suddenly blood and bile were splashing on the ground, along with some digested food. More gasps, more vomit. The terrible smell made the other's stomach flip. They joined Zib. Dib was the first to recover, wiping his mouth with his hand and covering his nose with it. So Zib was half human, and that meant he wouldn't die right now. But that just made the thing even worse. Should they just leave and let him die there slowly? 

Zib reached out toward Dib, hand stretching, the nail-claws twitching and covered in dirt and blood.

He begged.  
"Please."

Dib's eyes widened in fear. He held tighter at the bloodied PAK.

Another beg.  
"PLEASE."

Zib's face was frowning in pain, anger, his pupils dilating and retracting over and over. The muscles around his mouth twitched, making the jaw move jarringly, teeth snapping together. He moved one leg, the entire limb twitching, making him ache some more. He pushed toward Dib.

Zim finished vomiting, the tiny alien overwhelmed by the noise and smells, and finally jerked around, scrambling to stand up. He pulled on Dib's shoulder. But Dib didn't move.

"GET UP. We have to leave."

Zib's glasses dropped in the pool of blood, and he looked up at Dib. Locking their eyes. The human felt his insides twist once more. Zib didn't look human. But removing the alien technology made his feature somewhat human again. Dib could see himself in him.

Zim dropped Dib's shoulder and started pulling on the PAK instead. "It's trying to latch on you! DROP IT YOU USELESS MONKEY." The PAK had rebooted and was trying to find a new, fresh host. Dib panicked, and dropped it. Zim picked it up and threw it far up, using his PAK legs, he aimed at the object and fired a dozen of lasers toward it, destroying it.

A few part fell down around them, cables and screw that survived the attack, and nanotechnology shattering again when it touched the ground. Zib's screamed, only to be cut off once again coughing up his insides. He strained his agonizing body, urging every muscles to move. They didn't hurt, but his entire nervous system felt like it was on fire. His sweat reeked with adrenaline. Seeing his PAK being destroyed filled him with rage, and despair, which he managed to turn into energy. He moved toward Zim and Dib, who watched in horror, as Zib's broken bone tore through the skin and fabric of his coat.

He landed in front of them, breathing hard, face flushed with blood and eyes turning glassy. He started crying. A miserable sight really. He didn't remember who he was suddenly, nor did he remember who were those persons, and why he was so angry. And why he was dying.

His body curled up, muscles tensing up. He rasped. "Dad… Gaz…" He called out those names, though he wasn't sure he knew them. It just felt natural.  
"I'm-" he gasped, for a second he could only hear his breathing and his heart beating loudly in his ears.

He heard motion and slowly remembered the two person with him. He needed help.  
"Help me." He said miserably. The boy with the glasses turned toward him, hesitation in his eyes. A feeling inside of him overtook his senses. It felt familiar, a sense of victory as the other seemed slow down his walk, almost ready to help him. Yes, just a little more, he could use this idiot to his advantage, somehow.

"Don't leave me here…" He murmured. The second person, with odd skin color started pushing the other away. He repeated, louder. "Don't leave me here!"

They limped away, slowly, the smaller one, leaning against the one that seemed to hesitate about saving him. They had to come back. If they didn't he was going to- "DON'T LEAVE. ME." He felt his throat ripped open, the acidic bile burning his raspy throat. He yelled some more, the same sentence over and over. He tried to move but his body stayed limp, unresponsive. 

Anger died down, replaced with fear. Tears welled up in his eyes, he blinked a few times to clear out his vision. He could hear himself yell, he tried to make sense of what he was even saying but in vain. To Dib and Zim's ears the clear words had slowly turned into wails of nonsense. Dib covered his ears, crying silently. Zim remained silent.

Zib gasped for air. He forgot how to breathe. Between the tears flowing down his face and the blood sticking on his skin, he accidentally swallowed the liquids. He stopped yelling and calmed down, mumbling to himself, voice breaking down in sobs.

His surrounding were silent. He faintly heard the sound of some motor engine starting, the sound of ship taking off not too far away from him. His ears started ringing at the silence, migraine settling in.

"Dad…" He tried again. "Gaz…" Those were the two remaining words he could remember, but he still had no idea what they meant. He felt panicked, and his mind was urging him to move, get help, to just DO SOMETHING. But his energy left his body slowly, limbs getting numb, soon enough he could only feel around his head. The hard, cold and wet ground. The warm tears and saliva dribbling from his face.

He blinked a few times. What happened. It seemed he had the entire world at his feet minutes priors. He felt like he had been the best living being in the entire universe. He couldn't remember. His eyes drifted down to look at the odd placement of one of his arms. The hand laid backward, and the wrist bent down, the bones were covered in blood, the fleshed opened cleanly at some part in his arm, and teared open at others.

He laid there for maybe an hour, or a day, perhaps even a week, he had forgot how time worked anyway, unable to move, tears eventually stopping. He couldn't even close his mouth anymore. Only his eyes remained usable. Everything felt dry. He felt his heart slow down, slowly, a loud thumping in his ears. With his only sight witnessing his broken body in pool of his own, almost dried out, blood.

"I don't want to die here" he thought one last time.


End file.
